Core F: Nutrition, Metabolism and Gl Core The Nutrition, Metabolism, and Gl Core promotes research on the impact of nutritional status on HIV, the metabolic effects of HIV infection and treatment, and the role of gastrointestinal function in HIV disease. The aims of this Core are to provide expertise in nutritional assessment (dietary intake, body composition measurements), metabolism (insulin resistance, lipid profiles), gastrointestinal function (stool and absorptive studies) and expertise for the HIV research and patient community. The role of the Core has continued to expand as investigators explore new aspects of HIV-related disease, including: nutrient databases for international studies, training in body composition and nutritional assessment, new analysis methods for complex dietary data, depression screening, neurocognitive function, serum micronutrients, assessment of bone density and renal function, measures of oxidative stress, and pharmacokinetics of intestinal and hepatic drug metabolism. The Nutrition/Infection Unit, which houses the Nutrition, Metabolism, and Gl Core, maintains a large database and serum bank with nutritional, metabolic, and gastrointestinal measures in over 800 persons with HIV disease. This resource provides CFAR investigators with the opportunity to do detailed studies in areas of HIV nutrition. The Core continues to attract and train new investigators to nutritional research in HIV in the Tufts-Brown community, nationally, and through international collaborations. The Core continues to disseminate information on nutritional and metabolic aspects of HIV through educational activities in the HIV community, publications, and national meetings. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Tufts University School of Medicine, Boston, MA PHS 398 (Rev. 04/06) Page 257 Form Page 2